Satellite communication systems are known and generally well understood. Such systems are typically used in telephone and data communications over long distances.
Satellite communication systems are typically used in conjunction with one or more ground stations. Ground stations are usually constructed as high value subsystems able to combine and disperse communication signals routed through the satellite.
Because of the volume of signal traffic typically processed by ground stations, signal traffic may be divided among relatively large numbers of carrier signals. Relatively large dish antenna are often provided to transceive those signals with the satellite.
In more recent periods, smaller, special purpose systems have been developed for transceiving signals with satellites. One example of such a system is the Very Small Aperture Terminal (VSAT) used for the communication of data, voice and video signals, except broadcast television.
A VSAT may include a transceiver and antenna (placed outdoors in direct line of sight with the satellite) and an interface unit. The interface unit is typically placed indoors and functions to interface the transceiver with end-user equipment.
One application of VSAT is an Internet/Satellite TV system that provides combined satellite TV and Internet services. The Internet/Satellite TV system interacts with two co-located or close-located satellites. A first satellite may provide two-way Internet access. Internet messages may be received in the 20 GHz band and transmitted on the 30 GHz band.
The second co-located or close-located satellite may provide satellite TV. The second satellite may transmit satellite TV in the 12 GHz band.
While the Internet/satellite TV system works well, the three different carriers of 12, 20 and 30 GHz are typically transceived through relatively expensive feed networks (e.g., three separate antenna) or frequency selective surface (FSS) techniques. The use of feed networks or FSS techniques is expensive and esthetically unacceptable in a consumer environment. Accordingly, a need exists for an antenna system that is compact and conveniently mounted to an exterior of an end-user's home.